they're not real boys
by recluse-writes
Summary: Sasuke catches Hinata playing Mystic Messenger… cue jealousy.


Sasuke catches Hinata playing Mystic Messenger… cue jealousy.

* * *

They were just spending time together in his living room as they often did. It was a "stay-in" kind of Friday night, one of many.

Since it was snowing profusely outside, the dark haired couple curled up next to the fireplace. Sasuke worked diligently on his thesis while Hinata played around on her phone.

The fire crackled, casting a soft, flickering glow on them and their steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Sasuke couldn't think of a better kind of day than this.

Taking a short break from the ten page document, he stretched his arms and massaged the cramp in his neck. He should really fix his posture.

The Uchiha stared at his girlfriend of five years to make sure she wasn't bored, when he noticed her smiling widely at her phone.

'… cute. I wonder what she's looking at.'

"What's got you grinning like that?" His inquiry broke through the silence.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh and dismissed the question with a "nothing", before returning her attention to the iPhone.

Hm. She usually showed him any funny posts she found, even regularly sending him memes when he was at work. He didn't tell her how much he enjoyed them, but those texts made his days at school less tedious.

He nodded and gave a mildly skeptical look before returning to his paper. His five minute break was up.

An hour passed and he was getting really sick of working on this. He was rereading the same sentence and struggling with what to type next. Tired of glaring at the paper, he cast occasional glances at Hinata. He just liked looking at her, she was so expressive.

She now had headphones in and she was trying to stifle her giggling. Unwilling to continue working and curious to as what was so amusing, he snuck over to her and pulled out a bud.

"Want to share?" He murmured in her ear before popping in the bud and shifting to look at her phone screen.

She nearly jumped out of her skin with Sasuke's sudden intrusion. "Ah! _Sasuke_ , you nearly gave me a heart attack." The young woman took a brief moment to calm her racing heart.

Quickly remembering the incriminating app she had open on her phone, she closed it faster than humanely possible. But Sasuke heard… and saw.

There was a boy on her screen with a bright smile and a crown of blonde hair. He reminded Sasuke too much of a different blonde… The Uchiha also caught the bastard on the screen saying "I'll give you my heart" before Hinata smashed the home button like her life depended on it.

Taking both of their headphones out, he turned to look at her with a slight frown. "Who was that?"

Hinata was sweating… She didn't want her boyfriend to find out about this guilty pleasure of hers. Her friends coerced her into playing a popular otome game and she got sucked into this hell faster than she thought she would.

Unable to make eye contact with him, she looked down at her lap and fidgeted. "Th-that was… I-it was…"

When she couldn't come up with a coherent sentence, Sasuke tilted her face to look at him.

She looked so guilty! Like she was caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Sasuke wanted to let her off for making such a flustered expression but he had questions.

An awkward few minutes passed while he was waiting for the nervous girl's response.

Fully aware he would pursue the topic, she sighed in defeat and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hm? Can't hear you," Sasuke bought her closer in a position that allowed her to rest her chin on his shoulder, and his on hers.

His embrace always brought her comfort, so she was able to calm down a little. "I was playing a game… it's um…"

He was starting to rub slow circles into her back. "Go on."

She melted from the action and sighed, "It's a dating simulator…"

He figured. "And who were you dating?"

"Yoosung-" She began before she felt him stiffen at the name. Hearing her say another man's name made something flare in his chest.

"What's he like?" She could detect a hard edge to his tone and he was planting kisses at her neck.

Her breath hitched and if she wasn't flustered before, she definitely was now. "W-well… He's the bubbly type; kind of childish and innocent…" At the last word, he nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot.

"Do you really like him?"

He would never tell a soul, but he was somewhat insecure with Hinata's attraction to him. He was bitter about Naruto getting her attention for the better part of their adolescence and wondered why she was with someone who was the exact opposite.

"Mm… He's adorable but… he's not my favorite," she admitted, distracted by her boyfriend's careful attention to her neck.

"And who's that?" He pulled away to look her in the eye, burning to know which 2D bastard captured the heart of his beloved.

Hinata's blush was fierce; she was telling her boyfriend about her secret virtual crush. "… Jumin Han."

Realizing he would want more information, she shifted around in his arms to grab her phone and lay her back on his chest. Sasuke hugged her closer to him and rest his chin on top of her head.

When she pulled up his Wiki page, his eyes widened when he saw this so-called "Jumin" and skimmed the character's description.

Messy black hair, piercing eyes of onyx, cold disposition…

This guy was basically Sasuke. But, fortunately for him, fictional.

A smirk split across his face and he came to the conclusion that the Hyuuga definitely had a type.

The dark, serious type. _Him_. Not blindingly positive rays of sunshine. He had assumed his sweet girlfriend preferred the nice prince archetype, but it seems he was delightfully wrong.

He couldn't stop grinning and wanted to punch himself in the face for being so happy over something so stupid, but he was too elated to care. His chest felt light and he probably would have floated away if he wasn't holding onto Hinata.

"He seems familiar, doesn't he?" Sasuke teased. The shit-eating grin persisted and he hadn't been this smug since he bested Itachi's GRE scores.

Hinata turned a new shade of red and simply buried her face in her hands. She was absolutely mortified but at least the Uchiha seemed to be taking it well… The girl knew all about his jealous streak and thought he'd be upset over her fake boyfriends.

He was actually over the moon about the new tidbit of information, but there was still one more issue for him to resolve.

He needed to remind Hinata about her very real, three-dimensional boyfriend.


End file.
